Student Teacher
by The Four Crosses
Summary: Prequel to 'Teacher and Student'. Now it's Minato and Kushina's turn to tell their old school tales. Lemons.
1. Sun and Fire Meet

What's up people! Anyway I wanted to start writing this story, and thanks for to all those who helped with the poll so far. Sorry but I'm impatient and I wanted to start one of the stories now, so here we go. Warning this story will probably be similar to the originally story. "Teacher and Student" As this is the prequel, so lemon warning for the entire story. Hope you all enjoy.

I do not own Naruto (Hinata does) not really but some of us would like to think so.

* * *

><p>Kushina was sitting in class bored out of her mind as she waited for it to actually start. She was a freshman in college and bored even with her friend Mikoto right next to her. The two of them had miraculously chosen the same college to go to and had both ended up in the same class since they both wanted to be doctors. Kushina just listened to her friend go on about the teacher, Tsunade, and how she was once the best doctor in the nation, or so she said. Truthfully Kushina didn't think that this woman sounded like all that much, sure she was successful, but based on her first impression this woman seemed to be unprofessional since she was already late, on the first day of class too. Just as class was about to start a woman came in with sunglasses on her eyes. Kushina apparently was the only one who seemed to care, as either the women in the class seemed dazzled by her mere presence or the guys were focused on her large rack. Hell the guys were practically drooling. The blonde woman that had entered turned to the class.<p>

"What the Hell are all you staring at?" She screamed before clutching her head in what appeared to be pain. Well everyone was focused on her outburst Kushina, who she noted could yell louder than that, figured something out. She looked disgusted before raising her hand, catching the teacher's eye.

"What?" She asked.

"Are you our teacher Ms. Senju?" Kushina asked.

"Yeah, who else would I be?" Tsunade returned angrily.

"Ok. And are you having a hangover." Kushina said bluntly. The entire class looked at her shocked before turning their attention back to Tsunade, who looked taken back.

"What? Of course not!" She said before she once again clutched her head.

"Right. Then why are you clutching your head as if it's about to explode?" Kushina asked sarcastically.

"Listen brat I can kick you out of my class anytime I want." Tsunade said angrily while secretly thinking she'd won.

"Yeah and I can report you to the dean for getting drunk the night before you had to work." Kushina countered with her arms crossed over her chest. Tsunade look back at her astounded before inwardly smiling.

"_This girl's got a back bone. I like her."_ Tsunade thought and was about to speak again when the door to the class opened. Everyone turned to see who it was, including Kushina whose eyes nearly bugged out. There was the most gorgeous man she's ever seen. He had long, shoulder length, spiky blonde hair. He was tall and more than ruggedly handsome. Kushina had never had a crush before, but at that moment her cheeks grew warm as a blush grew on her face.

"Sorry I'm late Ms. Senju." The man said.

"Oh I was wondering where you were Minato. Everyone I'd like you to meet the student teacher, Minato Namikaze. If any of you need help with your work you can go to him for tutoring." Tsunade said before starting the class. As the class went on Kushina was solely focused on Minato and when the class ended she had to snap back to reality. As her and Mikoto left Kushina stopped.

"What is it Kushina?" Mikoto asked.

"Uh, I need to go back to class, I'll see you later." Kushina said before running back to the classroom. She entered the classroom and saw the exact person she was hoping to see. Minato. Kushina wanted to talk to him, and luckily for her Tsunade wanted to leave class as much as the students did so the classroom was empty. Minato looked up at Kushina questionably.

"Oh, did you forget something?" He asked. Kushina was frozen there for a second before she spoke.

"Uh, yeah. Can you tutor me?" She asked.

"Really? So soon?" Minato asked.

"Uh, yeah. I think I missed some of the notes, and plus there's nothing wrong with wanting to get ahead right?" She said giving an uneasy smile. In truth she hadn't taken any notes as she was too focused on Minato. Minato looked at her before smiling back.

"Sure. How about tonight at seven?" He asked and she nodded. "Alright then, see you at seven." He said before leaving, leaving a frozen and inwardly partying Kushina standing there.

Later at seven Kushina was sitting in her dorm waiting for Minato. She had told Mikoto that she was going to be studying and wanted the dorm to herself to which Mikoto raised an eyebrow, that was until Kushina suggested that she go visit her boyfriend making her friend smile and agree before she ran off. Kushina was waiting impatiently until she heard a knock and quickly went to the door and opened it to reveal Minato. Kushina stood there for a moment before letting him in. He came in and put his stuff down.

"So, uh, oh I can't believe it. We haven't introduced ourselves." He said before extending his hand and saying. "Minato Namikaze." Kushina took it and shook his hand before saying.

"Kushina Uzumaki."

"Nice to meet you Kushina." Minato said smiling making Kushina smile. The two sat down and Minato asked. "So where do you want to start?" He asked turning to Kushina.

"Uh, can we start in the beginning so I can make sure I didn't miss anything?" She asked. Minato again smiled and said.

"Of course." Kushina smiled. There were two reasons why she wanted to start in the beginning. One: She wanted him to stay as long as possible and two: she really needed all the notes. The two had been going over all the material for about an hour and a half when Minato noticed that she was writing down all the notes as if she hadn't taken any.

"What, didn't you take any of the notes in class?" He asked playfully. Kushina just sat there looking down before saying.

"No." This shocked Minato who asked.

"Why didn't you?"

"I-I was focused on something else." She said.

"What? What were you so focused on?" He asked, actually curious. Kushina just played with her pants before whispering.

"You." It was almost to quiet for her to hear, but still Minato heard her.

"W-What?" He asked, making Kushina bolt up realizing he had actually heard her. She looked at him with a blush on her cheeks and noticed the startled expression on his face. Fearing the worst Kushina shot up from the bed and tried to get to the door.

"W-Wait!" Minato said trying to stop her. Kushina did stop before turning around. As she did so she tripped on her pant legs and fell right into Minato. Minato, who was only just getting up was in the exact right place for Kushina's lips to hit his own. The two just stopped and looked at the situation they were in. They were stuck in lip lock, with Minato's hands coming out to catch her and now placed firmly at her sides and neither of the two moving. Finally Kushina couldn't control herself anymore and started to add pressure to the kiss. Soon she had closed her eyes and brought her hands around his head and started to kiss him passionately. Minato for his part didn't know what to do. Despite what people may think he had no experience in this kind of thing. Being inexperienced and having this situation basically thrust upon him, Minato freaked out. He pushed Kushina off of him making her look at him questionably before he got up and left leaving his stuff there. He just leaned against the door not knowing what to do and the only thing he could do was bring his hand up and sweep his hair back and sign in confusion.

While this was happening Kushina was just sitting there not knowing what was going on. After a while Kushina came to one conclusion. He had rejected her. This thought caused Kushina to do one thing, she never thought she ever really do. She cried. She just sat there and cried at what she believed to be a rejection from the only boy she had ever felt like this for. Sure she had only just met him, but she liked him. He was kind, considerate, fun to be around, and from what she had learned about him from their talking, an overall great guy. Having him reject her, broke something in Kushina as she herself broke down. She just sat there and cried.

Outside Minato just continued to stand there not knowing what to do. That was until he looked inside Kushina's window and saw her there… crying. Completely freaking out Minato did the one thing he could think of. He ran inside and went over to Kushina.

"Hey what's wrong." He asked knowing it was lame. But what the hell else was he suppose to ask. Kushina looked up with red eyes looking into his eyes.

"I just did something stupid. I just kissed the guy I liked and he rejected me. And now he came back out of pity." She said sniffling before she looked back down.

"Hey, I didn't come back out of pity. I just didn't want to hear you cry. And by the way who said I rejected you? I just didn't know what to do. I'm kind of inexperienced in this kind of thing." He said trying to get her to smile. She looked up again.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I haven't had a girlfriend, always been to shy to ask." He said. Kushina just continued to look at him.

"You shouldn't be. You'd be quite the catch." She said making Minato laugh lightly.

"Sure. But besides, I bet you got guys lining up to be with you." She shook her head.

"Nope, they're all afraid of me. I use to be called 'The Crimson Death' at my school." She said laughing making Minato laugh too.

"Well from what I've seen of you, you seem very nice, and I like to spend time with you." Minato said.

"Really?" Kushina asked. Minato nodded. This caused Kushina to look into his eyes again before she started to lean in. But this time Minato leaned in too. And their lips met in a sweet kiss. The kiss started out slow and innocent, but soon enough Minato got up and started to push Kushina back into her bed. Minato was soon on top of her, kissing her passionately. The two broke away and looked at each other, knowing that neither wanted to stop anytime soon. With that in mind the two began again. Soon both had lost all but their underwear as Minato attacked Kushina's neck making her mew and moan in delight. He started to make his way down and kissed above her chest. Kushina took this time to reach around to undo her bra. Once it was released Minato latched onto one of Kushina's nipples making her scream in bliss.

"Oh God, I thought you said you were inexperienced?" She said between gasps.

"I am, but that doesn't mean I'm innocent." Minato responded making Kushina smile.

"Well then 'Professor' don't stop. This naughty girl is already on the pill." She said making Minato look up confused. Kushina went back to her regular self and said. "My mom gave me birth control in the case I ever found a man." She said smiling. Minato smiled back at her before going back to what he was doing. Soon enough Kushina had enough and wanted to take it up a notch. "Enough with the buttering up. Get to it 'professor'!" She said forcefully. Minato nodded before joining down and bringing down her panties. He spread open her legs and looked at her pussy. He was already wet and he smiled before he dipped his head in and started to eat her out. Kushina screamed at the pleasurable ministrations that Minato was doing and soon released her first orgasm. One of many she hoped to have been the end of the night. She gave a few deep breathes before saying. "'**Huff' **we can experiment later. Just fuck me already!" She screamed.

With that final command Minato removed his boxers and placed himself at her entrance. With one final glance to Kushina who nodded he entered and broke through her hymen. Kushina muffled a scream until Minato came up and kissed her, to which she groaned out her pain into his mouth. A short time later they broke apart Kushina gave him the go ahead to start. Minato started slow, but as they pleasure grew Kushina couldn't hold it anymore and screamed. "Oh, please faster Minato! I can't take it anymore, go faster!" After that all hell broke loose. Minato did as he was told and soon the two were lost in the pleasure of their new lover. "Oh, oh God, I don't know how much more I can take Minato!" Kushina said through pants.

"Me neither Kushina!" He said as he continued to thrust into his red headed beauty.

"Here take my hand." She said Minato did as was told and had his hand placed onto Kushina's breast. Realizing this he started to massage and play with her breast as he leaned down to kiss her. The two broke away as Kushina said. "I-I can't take much more, I'm a-about to c-cum!" She said as he walls started to clamp down and massage Minato's dick. Soon it was too much and the two screamed.

"MINATO!"

"KUSHINA!"

And with that Minato fell on top of Kushina, who, while breathing heavily stroked his hair lovely. With his head still against Kushina's chest Minato looked up and asked.

"Does this mean we're a couple now?" Kushina looked down at him and smiled.

"Only if you 'tutoring' me." She said slyly making Minato smile and say.

"Of course."

* * *

><p>Alright that seems like a good first chapter. I hope you will all enjoy this new story and I hope to here back from all of you. Oh and to the reviewing in Team Aid, Curious Reader, I will include the original script of the first chapter in my next update of Team Aid. Well thanks for reading everyone and please review, alert, favorite, check out my other stories and profile and well until next time people. Four Crosses out.<p> 


	2. Relationships

Hello everybody! Well it's time to finally get back to this story! Sorry if I'm not updating enough it's just I don't have a lot of time thanks to school. But now it's winter break so I should be able to do quite a few updates of all your favorite stories. Now let's get started.

I do not own Naruto. and myself own all stories under my creation

* * *

><p>Kushina rubbed her eyes and yawned. She took a moment to figure out her surroundings and noticed that her head was moving up and down without her telling it to. She looked up and saw a patch of sunny blonde hair. All the memories of last night ran through her head and she smiled. She'd never had imagined it would have been that good. She started to run a finger across Minato's crest making him stir. Eventually his eyes crept open and he looked down. There he saw Kushina running a finger across his crest and smiled.<p>

"Morning beautiful." He said smiling at her. She looked up and returned his smile.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" She asked.

"It's not a problem. For this, you can wake me up anytime." He said. Kushina's smile grew and she reached her neck up and kissed him. It lasted for a few seconds before they broke apart and decided to get ready. Kushina got up and when she stood up she flinched and fell to her knee making Minato come to her side. "You okay?" He asked worriedly. She nodded.

"Yeah, just a little side affect of last night." She said as Minato blushed. After they got ready Minato looked back at her.

"So when's you last class?" He asked as she looked at him confused.

"It ends at one forty-five. Why?" She asked.

"Well, uh. I just thought that after last night I could, um, take you out, you know, like a date." He asked looking away and scratching his head. Kushina looked at him in shock before smiling.

"Minato, are you asking me to be your girlfriend?" She asked playfully startling Minato.

"Um, yeah, but only if you want to!" Minato blurted out the last part in embarrassment. Kushina grabbed onto his arm and placed her head on his arm.

"I'd love to. But only if you'll be my boyfriend." She said.

"Of course." Minato said smiling brightly. Kushina kissed him and hoped that their kids would one day have that smile. Realizing what she had just thought she looked away blushing as Minato smiled and lead her out the door to start their day.

After the two had separated Kushina had slowly made her way to her first class and when she got there, took a seat and laid her head down as she replayed last night over and over again. Certain parts made her blush, others smile, and the best ones, both. She just sat there completely oblivious until her friend Mikoto came over and sat next to her, starting Kushina out of her dreams.

"What's got you in such a good mood?" Mikoto asked with a slight hint of anger. Kushina looked up at her with one raised eyebrow. Mikoto never got angry.

"I think the better question is. What's got you so ticked?" She asked. Mikoto looked at her before sighing.

"Fugaku dumped me." She said sadly. Kushina's eyes widened in shock at she shot up in her chair.

"What? Why?" Kushina asked.

"He said because I was cheating on him." Mikoto said sadly.

"What? You were cheating?" Kushina asked surprise.

"No! That's the thing. He just thinks I was cheating with his brother Itachi*." She said sadly. Kushina looked at her and brought her hand around her friend's shoulder and started to comfort her. Mikoto had a few tears leave her eyes as she ranted off about how unfair it was as Kushina listened intently. After a while Mikoto sighed again and wiped her eyes before turning back to Kushina with a smile. "Thanks for that. Now; what made you seem so happy?" She asked. Kushina blushed before retelling her story. By the end Mikoto was sitting there with her mouth open in shock. "Wow, I'd never have expected you to do that Kushina. You never seemed like the type." Mikoto said.

"I know. But it was so great. I'll never regret it." Kushina said smiling. Mikoto smiled back, but just then their teacher came in and class started. The teacher's name. Well he went by something ridiculous, but most just called him Jiraiya.

The two left the classroom with huge anime sweat drops on their heads. That class had been… freaking awful. That man was a total pervert! The man was a teacher of human biology and he spent the entire class discussing the 'wonders' of the human body. Most of it was focused on the female body. Most of the guys were either fixated on the pictures shown or had the decency to look away when the teacher started to describe what each part was for. They had watched a porn video for God's sake! Why wasn't the guy fired! Mikoto had to physically retrain Kushina from attacking the teacher, and it took effort, especially when the teacher called on Kushina to be his 'model'. Oh then Mikoto had to literally hold onto her desk to keep Kushina from running rampant. By the end of class Kushina was pissed and Mikoto was tired. Even after that class had ended and they went to their other ones Kushina as still ranting and pissed as Hell. Finally when her day ended they started to make their to their dorm when they heard a shout. They turned around and immediately smiled as Mikoto's mouth drop. There was Minato as he came running up to Kushina as she came up and hugged him. She smiled down at her and kissed her forehead making her smile. Minato looked up at Mikoto as she continued to look at they with her mouth open. He smiled and said.

"Hi, I'm Minato Namikaze." He said. Mikoto snapped out of her stupor and responded.

"Oh, um I'm Mikoto. Kushina's friend." She said still a little shocked to which Minato noticed.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

"Well it's just, a few minutes ago, she was ranting like mad about our teacher and now she's all calm. I-I just don't understand it." Mikoto said. Minato frowned and looked at Kushina.

"What happen with one of your teachers?" He asked. Kushina sighed.

"Oh, he's just a big perv. Nothing I can't handle." She said smiling.

"Handle? You wanted to kill the man! I had to hold you back from causing him serious harm." Mikoto said in disbelief.

"Well what kind of man, let alone teacher asks someone to be their model when they're talking about sex!" Kushina shouted causing some of the people in the area to turn their heads. Minato looked shocked.

"He asked you to model for him." Minato asked. Kushina nodded.

"Yeah, the big pervert. I should have sent him into next week!" Kushina said and continued where her rant had left off. Minato started to think about all the teachers he knew and couldn't think of one that did something like that. Then it hit him and he frowned.

"Hey." Minato said interrupting Kushina. "The teacher's name wouldn't happen to be Jiraiya, would it?" He asked.

"Yeah, that's him." Kushina said. Minato sighed.

"Then don't worry about it. I'll tell Tsunade tomorrow and she'll deal with him for you." He said.

"Oh really? And what's that drunk old lady going to do?" Kushina said disbelievingly.

"Well you might not believe it. But she was a world famous female boxer some time ago and she hits some mean knock out punches." Minato said.

"Really?" Kushina asked to which Minato nodded.

"Yep. I'll tell her tomorrow what Jiraiya's been doing and she'll personally send him into next week." Minato said. Kushina smiled.

"Well that suits me just fine." She said smiling.

"Now how about that date I promised you?" Minato said smiling brightly at her.

"Sure, I'd love to." Kushina looked over to Mikoto who looked a little down and Kushina frowned. "Uh, Minato, do you mind if Mikoto comes with us?" She asked leaving the other two shocked.

"What? Why?" Minato asked confused.

"Well, it's just her boyfriend just dumped her cause he's a prick and I think she needs some cheering up." Kushina said looking up at him pleadingly. Minato looked at her then to Mikoto before smiling.

"Alright sure. I don't mind." He said making Kushina smile.

"I-I couldn't intrude on your twos date. It be rude." Mikoto said waving her arms.

"Oh stop it Mikoto, your coming with us whether you'd like it or not. Besides I have to show off my boyfriend to you. I mean what kind of guy let's his date bring a friend along without a fuss? A great one, that who! I have to rub it in your face!" Kushina said excitedly as Mikoto tried to resist as Kushina grabbed her and started to pull her away. Minato just watched the exchange with an anime sweat drop and a smile, before he too, joined them.

The night had gone well and everyone was tired from all the stuff they had done. Minato had apparently planned the date, and planned it well, so even with the added person it had gone well. They had gone to a fair and had enjoyed themselves immensely and all three of them had smiles on their faces as they left. Mikoto had left, thanking them for the night as she went back to the dorm. Minato and Kushina instead went to Minato's apartment to continue the night. Once they arrived and the door had been closed Minato had received a fiery kiss from Kushina and stood there in shock before she broke away.

"Thank you for that. She needed that." Kushina said.

"Hehe, no problem, I'm just glad I got to spend time with you." Minato said smiling.

"Well then why don't I give you a _**reward**_ for being such a good boy." Kushina said seductively making Minato shiver.

"Again? I'm not complaining I just didn't think you'd want to so soon." He said.

"Does it make me a slut for wanting it so soon?" Kushina asked.

"Not at all." And with that Minato threw them on the bed. After a long make out session an idea popped into Minato's head and he broke away. Kushina looked at him confused until he spoke.

"Uh, do you mind modeling for me?" He asked setting Kushina aback. She looked at him for a while and then smiled.

"Of course not Minato-koi*." She said getting up. "Now sit back, relax, and enjoy the show. And with that, their little show of seduction and passion began, not ending until the early morning.

-With Mikoto-

Mikoto smiled at the memory of the night and secretly thanked her friend for allowing her to come. But she would never say that to her face, because she would never live it down. Kushina made sure of that. Just like tonight as she kept bringing up how great Minato was. While he was a great guy, they had known each other for about two days and Mikoto got a little irritated at how many jokes Kushina made of Fugaku. True, he had dumped her, but she still cared, if not loved him. So she got a little upset at Kushina. Though in the end she did laugh at a few jokes she made about him and eventually got over it. Mikoto finally got to her dorm building and when she finally thought she could get some sleep she saw someone standing by her door that she'd never thought she'd see. Itachi Uchiha. He looked at her.

"Do you mind if we talk?" He asked. She just looked at him before nodding and letting him in.

* * *

><p>End. Sorry no lemon, trying to limit them so that they remain a sort of special event. Anyway thanks for reading and please review, alert, and favorite the story. Please also check out my profile and other stories. They all want some love so please give them all some not just the Naruto stories. Anyway I also want to remind everyone that you send me requests for stories or pairings you would like to see. I take everyone into consideration and I'm more than likely to say yes to your suggestion if you ask nicely. Anyway thanks for reading. Four Crosses out.<p>

*Itachi will be Fugaku's brother, not son.

*Did I use koi right?


	3. Truth and Pride

Hey people. Well I'm kind of confused. I stated in one of my stories that I would be focusing on a few stories to try and finish them but now I'm torn and very confused so for now that idea is cancelled. But whatever, moving on. If anyone has ideas for **one shots** I am taking request but only for one shots right now. Rating and pairing do not matter, though I still retain the ability to deny the request if I so wish. Anyway I hope you guys are enjoying the story and here's the next chapter. Be sure to check the message at the end for any info that may be important.

I do not own Naruto

* * *

><p>Mikoto looked at Itachi as he sat across from her on Kushina's bed. She sat on her own as she stared at the man curiously.<p>

"So what do you want? You do know that you your brother thought I was cheating on him with you." Itachi looked down in what appeared to be shame.

"I want to apologise for that. You see, my brother got that idea from me." He said. Mikoto's curiosity rose and she asked a bit menacingly.

"What does that mean? What did you do?" She put emphasis on the last part.

"Well you see one day my brother came home and it was apparently after one of your fights and he went off into a rant about how he could do better than you." Itachi said bringing Mikoto's interest further into what he was saying. "I was so mad at him for saying this that I started to argue with him. You and I became friends and I tried to tell him that he was just angry and that he'd soon calm down and realize he'd be wrong to break up with you. He started to get angry and soon he was trying my patience and I started to yell. After a while he ask me why I cared so much and eventually asked me if I like you, and in my anger I said 'And if I do?' To which he immediately stopped his yelling." Mikoto looked at Itachi with widened eyes. He sighed. "He then started to ask me questions about what I thought of you and eventually he found out that I cared for you more than I friend." Itachi said somewhat ashamed. Mikoto stared at him for awhile and then shook her head.

"But what does this have to do with our breakup?" Itachi sighed again.

"After our fight he calmed down and then smiled at me. He said I was right and if his brother could fall for you than he for sure had a great girlfriend. At the time I was happy. He had calmed down and you two would still be together. I wouldn't come in the way of it and my brother acknowledged my feelings for you without anger. I should have known that there was something else to it." Itachi said.

"What do you mean?" Mikoto asked nervously.

"After our argument I thought it was done, but it wasn't. Unknown to me until about a week ago, my brother had been spying on the two of us. He was trying to figure out if you returned my feelings. He in fact became jealous at the idea of me being with you and soon whenever he saw us together he thought you were cheating. About a week ago I found out about his spying and confronted him. We fought again and he accused you of cheating on him with me. I denied him and after an hour of explaining everything to him he calmed down. He realized his mistake but a few days later he reverted back to his jealous state." Itachi said.

"Why did he change back?" Mikoto asked.

"It was the day you left for college and he now figured you would cheat on him with all the college boys." Mikoto stared at him with disbelief. Itachi spoke up again. "I'm sorry Mikoto. If I had just kept my mouth shut maybe then you two would still be together." Itachi said putting his head down in shame. Mikoto continued to stare at him with disbelief before sighing and getting up.

"No doubt that you had something to do with Fugaku breaking up with me." Itachi seemed to shrink at her words. "However, if he was too stupid to come talk with me himself then he's as big a prick as Kushina said he was. So Itachi; I forgive you." She said. Itachi looked up shocked but after seeing the truth in her eyes, he smiled.

"Thank you Mikoto. If there's anything I can do to make up for this I'll be happy to do it." Itachi said smiling.

"I was hoping you'd say that. You see Kushina invited me to join her and her new boyfriend Minato for bowling tomorrow, most likely to rub him in my face, and I'd like for her to shut up. So what I want you to do is to be my date." Mikoto said seriously. Itachi stared at her not knowing how to respond.

"Uh, okay." He said.

"Good, pick me up at five. Now I need to get my sleep and you should go home. See you tomorrow." Mikoto said pushing Itachi out of the dorm. After the door closed he stood there for a while before regaining his smile.

"Alright then, five it is." And he started to make his way home. With Mikoto she was still standing at the door.

"_I can't believe I just did that. What's got into me? I just broke up with his brother and now I'm telling him to take me out. Kushina must be rubbing off on me. But he is cute. Ugh, what am I thinking? But he really is cute. Do I like him? Jeez too much to deal with in one day, I'm going to sleep." _Mikoto thought as she did just that and fell asleep confused.

-The next day with Kushina and Minato-

For the second time in two days Kushina woke up next to Minato and once again smiled at his sleeping face before kissing him. Minato's eyes opened as she released the kiss and he smiled.

"Morning." He said stretching his arms before bringing them back around her. Kushina smiled and snuggled into his chest. "So what are we going to do today?" Minato asked. Kushina looked up.

"Well I told Mikoto that we could all go out to bowling since we both have today off. What time do you get off today?" She asked with her head resting on his chest.

"Unfortunately not until around four thirty so I won't be able to meet up with you until late." He said sadly. Kushina pouted but shrugged.

"Well then you can meet up with us later. But you'd better not be seeing a girl on the side." Kushina said playfully. Unfortunately the playfulness was lost to Minato who thought she was serious.

"I'd never do that Kushina." He said desperately as he sat up taking her with him as he looked horrified into her eyes. Kushina looked at him curiously before smiling and kissing him.

"I was just playing Minato-koi. But it's still nice to hear." She said before getting out of bed taking the sheet with her which did nothing to keep entire back from Minato's view. He got up and hugged and she looked up at him confused.

"Never doubt how much I care for you Kushina, even if it's only to play." He said. She looked up and smiled at him sweetly. She stood up on her toes and kissed him before saying.

"I won't." The two the two get dressed and ready for their day. The two left with a kiss and a hug and then split ways for the next few hours. Kushina didn't know what to do and wandered for a bit thinking. "Man what can I do for the next few hours? I don't have classes today and I can't pick on Mikoto by showing off or telling her how great of a boyfriend I have bow that she doesn't have on-." Then an idea hit her. "Hm." She thought deviantly. She thought for a moment thinking of a way to pull it off. After a while she shrugged decided to keep it simple. She then set off to her target.

-With Itachi-

Itachi had been just walking around in circles and wandering aimlessly with his mind in jumbles. _"Did Mikoto really just asked me out? Does this mean anything or is she just trying to get back at me for ruining her relationship? No, stop it, she's not like that. Jeez I don't know. I guess I really don't care in the end. It's Mikoto that's all I need to know." _He thought as he finally arrived at the condo he shared with his brother. He heard a crash and he walked over to where it had come from. He turned the corner and his eyes widened. There was Kushina spray painting his brother's car.

"Shit, I hope no one heard that." She said.

"I think it's a bit late for that." Itachi said. Kushina jumped up in surprise and looked at him.

"Itachi uh, what are you doing here?" She asked feigning innocence.

"I live here. I'd like to hear your excuse." He said crossing his arms.

"Uh... alright fine! I was pranking Fugaku's car. I wanted to get back at him for dumping Mikoto." She said. Itachi looked at her for a moment before going over to the car to see what she had put on it. It said:

**Fugaku has a tiny**

Itachi looked at it confused and he turned to Kushina. "He has a tiny what?" He asked. Kushina rolled her eyes and finished the sentence and Itachi again read it.

**Fugaku has a tiny d-**

"Oh." Itachi said with widened eyes. Kushina smiled at her prank. Itachi looked at it for a moment before an idea popped into his head. He turned to Kushina and said. "Want some help?" She looked at him for a moment before smiling.

"Sure. The more the merrier!" She said and handed him a spray can. The two then tagged Fugaku's car with all sorts of profanity. When they were done they looked at it with pride, looked at each other then laughed at the prank. They quickly left before anyone came and started to make their way back to Kushina's college. After they got back to the college they stopped to laugh and regain their breaths.

"By the way Mikoto invited me to come with her to bowling with you." Itachi said.

"Really. Huh, good for her. Did she say why?" Kushina asked.

"It's kind of a long story." Itachi said. Kushina shrugged.

"I got time." Itachi sighed and began the story. Kushina listened to the entire story with interest until Itachi finished with shame present in his body language. After a few seconds Kushina got up and punched him in the arm. "You're a dummy." She said. he nodded and said.

"I know." Kushina shook her head.

"No you don't. You're not a dummy for what you said to Fugaku, you're a dummy for thinking that it was your fault for their breakup. In fact it was just Fugaku being stupid again. Don't blame yourself for what that prick did. You got me?" She said. He looked at her and saw the sternness in her eyes. He smiled lightly and nodded.

"Yeah, I guess." he said only to have Kushina punched him on the arm again.

"Don't guess, just do." She said with a smile. He nodded and stood up straight.

"Alright. I guess I'll see you in a few hours for bowling." He said. She nodded.

"Sounds good. Bring your A game or else it will be pointless when me and Minato rub our win in your face." She said. He laughed.

"You've got a lot of faith in his skills." Itachi said.

"His skills? I'm not talking about Minato, I'm talking about how I'm going to whoop both yours and Mikoto's ass!" Kushina said triumphantly. Itachi laughed again and shook his head.

"Well then I'd better not disappoint. See you later Kushina." And with that he left. Kushina watched him go and then turned to walk away when a thought hit her.

"Great, now what am I going to do for the next few hours?" She yelled before sighing and finally walking off to find something to do.

A few hours later Kushina arrived at the bowling alley and was greeted by Mikoto and Itachi. Mikoto came up to her with and said. "Look who I brought along!"

"Well if you're trying to shock me by bringing a date along they you can stop right there. Itachi and I met up earlier and he told me you invited him here." Kushina said. Mikoto looked at her shocked and turned to Itachi.

"Why didn't you tell me you told her? I wanted this to be a surprise." Mikoto asked. Itachi shrugged.

"I didn't think it was very important. We just met up and talked." He said.

"And pranked Fugaku's car." Kushina said happily. Mikoto looked at Kushina shocked and the to Itachi who rubbed his head in somewhat proud embarrassment if that was even possible.

"You pranked his car? What did you do?" Mikoto asked.

"All we really did was write: Fugaku has a tiny d-." Kushina was interrupted when someone called out.

"Kushina!" She turned to see Minato coming towards her and she smiled and came over to hug him. She pecked him on the lips before saying.

"I thought you wouldn't be able to come for awhile." She said. He shrugged with a smile.

"Yeah well I blackmailed Tsunade with some info that she wouldn't want to get out and then told her about what happen between you and Jiraiya so that she could vent out her anger. So with that, here I am." He said.

"Alright then, let's bowl!"

After bowling for a few hours in which Kushina literally bowled over everyone they left. Kushina was bragging about her winning streak and only stopped when she kissed Minato or told Mikoto and Itachi about him. Finally Mikoto had had enough.

"Okay we get it he's a great guy! Now would you stop?" She asked. Everyone looked at her but Kushina was looking at her with confusion.

"Well I don't get why you're not bragging. I mean you've got yourself a great guy right there." She said pointing to Itachi. Mikoto looked at her shocked before turning to Itachi who had a slight hint of a blush. Mikoto stared at him for awhile before smiling.

"Yeah I guess I do." She said making it Itachi's turn to be shocked. Kushina in turned smiled at her friend's words.

"Yep. Now come on I think it's time to go home."

* * *

><p>Done. Well sorry everyone that I haven't been working on my stories a lot. I just very busy but I'm really hoping I'll have time during summer break so I can catch up on all my stories. Well anyway thanks for reading and as always please review, (I appreciate feedback but flames will be deleted or reported.) alert, favorite and check out my profile for info and spread the love to my other stories. Thanks everyone. Four Crosses out.<p> 


	4. Author Announcement

Dear readers,

This notice is here to provide you with information on a purge I plan to do to all my stories. What this entitles is that I will go back, rewrite and fix my stories as well as possibly permanently abandoning some. This purge will come about with the completion of my series, Rider's Hope, which I hope will be done by early next year. With this purge I hope to rejuvenate myself into my Fanfiction writing as well as create a better reading experience for all of you. After this purge I plan to make some changes to my writing. These changes being:

I will be writing two updates for stories simultaneously. One will be stories that I have created from my own imagination while the second will be to finally write out any requests you, my readers, have made to me. This will be difficult for me and I hope you will forgive and remind me of this duty I have presented to myself.

This is what I hope to do in the near future and with any luck, will do so very soon. I have placed this in all my active stories and in my profile to see. I apologize if you all were looking for updates and you are very warranted in you anger so are, in this case only, allowed to flame my works, after this, I will delete all flames I see. Now I thank you all for reading this and hope you enjoy the future changes and help me to make them come about.


	5. Farewell

Hey everyone. I've been debating with this for a while now, but I've finally come to a decision. I will no longer be writing for .

I'm sorry if this is a disappointment for all of you, but it is how it is. As of right now I am really busy, all my writing focus is going into my book, and I just don't feel the drive to work on any of my stories. Again I am truly sorry if I've disappointed you.

But, since I will no longer be writing, I will be putting all my stories up for adoption. Any and all of you are welcome to do what you will with my stories, please just inform me and I shall happily hand over the mantles to you.

Now, with that being said, I wish you all the best, and I bid you all, the fondest farewell.


End file.
